


An Evening of Memories

by Idiotgalaxy



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Edna??? Crying???, M/M, Staring off into the sunset, This is really sad, lots of emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgalaxy/pseuds/Idiotgalaxy
Summary: Edna and Zaveid take some time together to reflect on memories of Eizen.





	An Evening of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is really sad. It may be poorly written since it was after midnight and I was half asleep when I wrote it. I ship ZavEizen more than anything in any fandom and I thought some angst among these two was well fitting.

Zaveid knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night. There had been heavy talk amongst the party tonight centering Edna and her brother, and the more she spoke of him, the more Zaveid’s heart hurt. He was able to hide it better than he expected, by sputtering out rash comments and making silly jokes, picking on the group as per usual. He was more casual than he planned to be, but he knew that when it was the right time, just after everyone else had closed their eyes for the night, Zaveid would weep. 

And he didn’t cry often. Usually, he was too busy trying to be his sly, flirty self, hopelessly hitting on the ladies, and as usual, getting turned down every time. He didn’t cry because he knew from experience that it would show that his guard was down, which was a rare occurrence. He had better things to do than focus on such things. But when he did cry, he would lose himself. It would feel like he was leaving his body, grasping onto whatever he could (usually a pillow) with many different fluids leaking out of his face, letting out whatever emotion he had piled up in him, until he would either fall asleep or be able to calm himself down. 

The sun was setting, and the group was staying the night in Marlind, so they decided to make their way to an inn and crash for the night. The journey was short, thankfully, but Zaveid noticed a certain someone walking a little bit slower than the rest of the group, with her blonde head hanging, her gloved fingers twisting the wooden handle of her white umbrella. Zaveid stayed closer to her than he normally would, curious as to why she was acting so strange. 

As far as Zaveid was concerned, Edna had always been a little ball of sass. She was always monotone, picking on the rest of the group, throwing their brains out of balance with twisted truths. She was defensive of herself, and enjoyed being unpredictable. It was very rare that she’d act how she was acting now. 

Now, she was quiet, and her cyan eyes seemed glazed over, showing that she was lost in thought. Her feet dragged on the ground, but that could have just been the clunky boots that were on her feet, that were very obviously too big for her. Her normally poised shoulders drooped, making her neck seem a bit longer. 

When the group arrived at the inn, they got their rooms (one for the boys and one for the girls) and dropped their stuff off before splitting up for the night. Sorey and Mikleo had books to read, Lailah and Rose were going through whatever pre-bed beauty process they had, in their room, and Zaveid was just hanging out alone in his room, laying back on his bed. He had a lot on his mind; memories of him stuck in his brain like a dog in a cage. Zaveid found himself thinking of him a lot lately, and Edna talking about him to the party didn’t make it any easier to ease the thoughts. 

Hot tears stung the back of his amber eyes, but he squeezed them shut, snarling slightly, not allowing them to fall. He knew that now wasn’t a good time. Sorey and Mikleo could be back anytime now and Zaveid would not let the boys see him like this, not when he had to be their main influence for being manly. And crying, to Zaveid, was far from manly, especially if he was to be caught. 

A tap at his door startled him, and he sprung up out of bed so quickly he hit his head on the wooden beam that held a canopy above the bed, causing him to groan audibly. He placed a palm on his head, opening one of his eyes, and glanced to the door. In the doorway stood Edna, holding her closed umbrella behind her. She was smirking at Zaveid, and he knew that she had most likely just witnessed that. 

“Ha-ha, I saw that whole thing,” she commented, making Zaveid pout. 

“That stays between us,” he responded quickly, retreating his palm from his temple, and replacing it onto his hip. “What brings you here? It’s almost dark, and little girls should be asleep by dark.”

“Oh, please, you might be bigger than me, and you might have been my brother’s best friend, but you aren’t him, and you can’t tell me what to do.” Her voice was as monotone as ever, and her umbrella returned to its usual position, open and resting against the petite girl’s shoulder. 

“He did trust me to take care of you, though,” Zaveid responded, the smirk nearly budging at the mention of him once again. “Again, I ask, what brings you -”

“Please come for a walk with me.” 

Suddenly, Edna looked just as she did when she was young, her eyes large and full of light, her body weight shifted to her right foot, her hands grasping her umbrella, her elbows tucked in. Zaveid hadn’t seen Edna like this in what seemed like hundreds of years. It immediately threw him off guard, but he absolutely couldn’t say no to such an innocent face. 

“Of course, Edna.” 

And so, with no further words, the two left the inn, Edna leading Zaveid, and eventually they wound up in the infamous clearing where the Great Tree of Marlind resided, and Edna plopped herself down next to it. She looked tiny compared to the gargantuan root of the tree. Her umbrella had been closed and now laid in the grass at Edna’s right. Zaveid’s shadow was cast on the tree, a black silhouette within the deep orange lighting of the setting sun. He stared at the girl for a few seconds. 

“Are you going to continue to look like a dumbstruck idiot, or are you going to come and sit?” She asked assertively, and Zaveid chuckled, saying nothing, and took a seat beside the girl. She immediately leaned against him, wrapped one of his bare, bulky arms around her, and sighed. This shocked the man to the point of holding his breath. He didn’t even realize he was holding it until he let it draw out of him in a long sigh. 

After a few moments of silence, Zaveid finally relaxed and found the words from deep within him to ask Edna. 

“Edna, babe,” he started slow, “what are you doing?”

“Eizen and I always watched sunsets like this,” she responded almost as soon as the words left Zaveid’s mouth. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I just… I haven’t been able to do this in such a long time. And I needed it.”

“I get it.” This made Zaveid relax completely, and he felt the girl sigh against him. 

Suddenly, she was looking up at Zaveid, her bright blue eyes filled with tears, which shocked Zaveid.

“I miss him so much,” she said, her voice watery and shaky. Zaveid’s heart sank as the words left her mouth. He immediately pulled her into an embrace, where she clung to him, her body shaking as she sobbed audibly into Zaveid’s neck. He stroked her soft hair, cooing her softly. 

“I know. I do too, Edna,” he whispered, because if he spoke any louder, he knew he’d end up in the same position as the little girl half on top of him, crying painfully. 

“I just don’t understand why it had to happen to him. Why couldn’t i-it have been me? Wh-why, after all he’s–after all he’s done, it had to be him…” Edna’s words became indecipherable as they mixed with the heavy sobbing that erupted from her. 

“He’s not gone, Edna,” Zaveid said softly, “he’s still here. He just… isn’t himself. He’s not dead.”

“He might as well be!” Edna screamed, causing Zaveid to jump, and only hold her tighter. He felt tears stinging his eyes again, but this time, he didn’t do anything to hold them back. 

Edna was crying just how Zaveid thought he would have been. He had never seen her showing this much emotion, being so open with him. He never expected something like this coming from her. She sobbed for a good five minutes before peeling herself off of Zaveid’s tan skin, sniffing and wiping her nose with her wrist. Her cheeks were red, as were the whites of her eyes, and tears still streamed down her face. Zaveid, without thinking, placed a palm against her damn cheek, running his thumb gently over her skin, wiping her tears away. She closed her eyes, placed a hand on his wrist, and leaned her cheek into his palm. 

She finally seemed to collect herself, and pulled herself away from Zaveid’s hand, and rested against the tree once again, where Zaveid resumed his position with his arm across her shoulders. She leaned against him, curling her body up, pulling her knees to her chest. 

“Can I tell you something?” Zaveid asked lowly, resulting in a small nod from a now silent Edna. 

“Well… when Eizen and I traveled together, he taught me a lot. He taught me about opening myself up, and helped me learn to trust again. Before I knew him, I trusted nobody, not even him, at the beginning. It was after everything happened that he and I started really becoming buds and I learned to trust him.” Zaveid sighed, which must have given Edna the wrong idea. 

“Keep going,” she said softly, looking back up at him, her eyes content. Zaveid closed his own eyes and smiled softly. 

“I didn’t only learn to trust him, Edna. I… he taught me how to love. And I fell in love with him.” Zaveid’s voice cracked as he spoke, and he felt hot tears welling into his eyes once again. Yet, he couldn’t stop speaking, as he stared into the nearly-dark sky, which was beginning to be speckled with stars. “I admired everything he did. I didn’t care about the curse. I never wanted to leave his side. So… When he changed, I vowed to take care of you, so I could at least keep a part of him with me, and treasure her like I never got to do to him.”

There was a long silence between the two, with nothing but the sound of crickets and the occasional shout coming from who knows where filling the air. Zaveid’s mind flashed back to so many different memories with Eizen. They shared so many good times together, but Zaveid had one particular time glued into his brain that he could never get rid of. 

The time Eizen kissed Zaveid. 

They had both been drunk, and they were laying in bed together in the hull of the gently swaying Van Eltia, as it made it’s way over the waves of the sea Both had been laughing and sharing stories and just being typical, sloppy drunks. 

“Zaveid,” Eizen spoke, his blue eyes twinkling yet hazy with alcohol. “I think you’re cute.”

“Go to sleep, ya drunk bastard,” Zaveid had chuckled, but he remembered his heart beating so fast that night. 

“Can’t.” Eizen had propped himself up on an arm and was staring down at Zaveid, who laid on his back, and stared up at Eizen. 

“And why is that?” Zaveid asked. 

“I don’t wanna stop looking at you.”

And with that, Eizen kissed him. 

“You know,” Edna finally spoke, bringing Zaveid from his thoughts, “Eizen told me something, once.”

“Hm?” Zaveid wiped his eyes with his free hand, swallowed hard, and then questioned, “what was that?”

“He loved you, too.”

Zaveid’s heart skipped a beat as he stared at the blonde once again. He felt his world stop, and as shocked as he was, he had always sort of had a feeling that Eizen had returning feelings. 

“You’re not serious?” he questioned with apparent hesitation. This made Edna chuckle, but Zaveid’s face stayed straight. 

“Of course I’m serious. When he came home to see me, which wasn’t often, he couldn’t get you off his tongue. He told me all about your guys’s adventures, how you went exploring together, and…” Edna’s voice faded out. Her nose scrunched up slightly, as if slightly disgusted, but she shook her head and remained quiet. 

Zaveid stayed on edge, waiting for a response that never came. His eyes studied the petite girl, whose own eyes avoided him. 

“Well?” he asked.

“I can’t believe you kissed my brother, you dirty bag of crap!” Edna suddenly bursted, grabbing her umbrella and swinging at Zaveid, who just jumped back in time to avoid being hit. “I wanted him to bring home a pretty woman seraph who could teach me how to be a proper lady and you made him go all bone smoker on me!” 

While Edna’s sudden distress startled Zaveid out of his skin, he couldn’t help but laugh shakily out of relief. 

“I can’t believe it either,” he admitted, his smiling refusing to subside. “Who would have thought?”

 

“You bet your ass,” Edna responded, pouting and crossing her arms tightly. 

The two sat in silence for a little while, not being able to find anything else to say. They allowed the sun to fully set, the darkness enveloping Marlind. It was when the last ray of light disappeared when the two agreed to make their way back to the inn and head to bed. 

So, Zaveid didn’t end up crying that night. Quite the opposite, actually. He was beaming by the time Sorey and Mikleo came back to the room to head to bed.

“What’s gotten you in such a good mood?” Mikleo asked, placing a hand on his thin waist and rubbing his tired violet eyes. 

“You’ll understand someday, boy,” Zaveid responded, which earned questioning looks from both of the teen boys, but they left it at that, and the rest of the night was peaceful.


End file.
